


Bitten Off Confessions

by Maniacalfreak



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Bites, Vampire Prompto Argentum, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniacalfreak/pseuds/Maniacalfreak
Summary: Prompto rubbed Noctis's arm before pressing down on the vein on his wrist with his thumb. “I’m going to bite you here,” Prompto said quietly. “It might sting a little, but then it will go away really fast. The venom in my fangs will stop the pain and depending on your body’s reaction to it, it will either make you feel sick or make you feel really good.”Noctis let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “Okay.”
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 14
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

The path ahead was long, and darkness was beginning to settle around them, and still, Prompto continued trekking through the woods with Noctis trailing behind him. The Magitek engines had faded into the distance, the danger that had their adrenaline pumping had faded and Noctis was beginning to grow tired of stomping around in the dark, backtracking their way back to their campsite.

Noctis felt cold, not from the temperature outside but from the uncomfortable silence that stretched between them. Noctis couldn’t shake away the shock of how close he had come to being taken by the Imperials. He could still feel the ache in his temple and the harsh bite of armor digging into his sides as he was knocked unconscious and carried aboard an imperial airship.

The next thing he knew Prompto was there, hovering over his prone body and checking him for injuries, and when he had finally looked at their surroundings, Imperial bodies were littered all around them, torn to pieces, blood everywhere. Noctis couldn’t get the image of claw marks that had been gauged into a man’s chest – claws that matched the one’s Prompto cleaned off as soon as they had touched ground.

“Hey, Prompto, I need a moment to catch my breath here,” Noctis complained, leaning against a tree as his head throbbed. He probably had a concussion. Man, Iggy was going to kill him for being so reckless.

Prompto immediately stopped and turned to look at him with concern. “You alright there, buddy?”

“Yeah, my head is just killing me,” Noctis complained, his hand massaging the sides of his head. “I think they gave me a concussion. It feels like I got a nasty migraine or a hangover.”

Noctis felt something brush against his arm and looked up, startled at how close Prompto was. He didn’t even hear him _move._ Prompto pulled his hands away from his face and gently prodded at his head. Noctis winces when Prompto’s fingers pressed against a sensitive spot.

Noctis saw Prompto’s mouth pull in a frown. “I think you shouldn’t fall asleep tonight, Noct, just in case.” Prompto brushes aside Noctis’s hair. “Shit, man, you got a bump.”

“Great.” Noctis groaned. That was just what he needed. He just wanted to lie down and wake up sometime next week. “How far are we from camp?”

Prompto stepped back and looked the way they were headed. Noctis couldn’t see anything but trees and bushes in the quickly darkening forest, but he knew Prompto could see just fine in the dark.

Finally, Prompto gave a shrug. “Maybe a couple of hours trek? I don’t know, but we won’t make it before nightfall. The ship carried us pretty far out.”

“Great,” Noctis repeated with more feeling, just when he thought this couldn’t get any worse. He would have to walk through the night and avoid the beasts that wandered around when night fell.

“I could carry you?” Prompto offered, and even through the dark Noctis could see Prompto’s mouth stretched into a large grin, his fangs gleaming white in the dark. Noctis had always found it oddly alarming how fascinated he was by them.

“Shut up.” Noctis laughed, his head throbbing, and he bit back a wince at the action. “I’ll be fine.”

Prompto still didn’t look convinced. “Maybe we should find a safe spot to lay low for the night and meet up with the others in the morning.”

Noctis hummed. That did sound tempting, but knowing Ignis and Gladio, they must be frantic with worry, but even they wouldn’t be so foolish as to search the vast forest looking for them in the middle of the night.

“Yeah, sounds good, Prom,” Noctis agreed. “You see anywhere safe nearby?”

Prompto glanced around them with a concentrated frown, before he shook his head. “We’ll have to keep walking, buddy. There’s nothing but trees.”

Noctis sighed and grudgingly straightened away from the tree he was leaning against. “Okay, let’s go.”

They walked for what felt like hours before they finally found what looked like a natural cave between two large boulders and hidden from view by a group of trees. By then it was so dark that Prompto had to grab ahold of his hand to stop him from tripping over tree roots and falling on his face.

“This should do,” Prompto said happily.

Noctis hummed in agreement even though he couldn’t see what was around him. He knew there was enough space for them both to fit comfortably. He hadn’t needed to duck inside and there were at least five feet separating them from the entrance. More than enough space to sleep, not that he was going to get any tonight.

“I’m going to go get some wood to build a fire. It’s going to get cold in here and I don’t want you to turn into a princesicle.” Prompto chuckled, leaving Noctis in the cave groaning and calling after him at his lame joke.

Noctis sighed and stared out at the inky blackness. It was so quiet. His ears strained to pick up sounds of wildlife or the sounds of Prompto’s feet moving further away from their hideout, but he could hear nothing outside of his own breathing.

It wasn’t long before he heard Prompto coming back. He knew it was him from the way he heard him dropping something and cursing. Noctis chuckled in amusement. For a vampire, Prompto was pretty clumsy.

Prompto dropped the logs on the ground and blew the hair out of his face. “You got any flint?”

“Uh, no, but give me a sec,” Noctis said, hands fumbling in the dark as he summoned a knife from the Armiger and grabbed for the weeds around him and made a small pile near the cave wall. He tried to remember all the times he watched Ignis do this. He had made it look so easy.

Noctis struck the cave wall with his knife, sending sparks and embers falling to the ground. Noctis quickly cupped his hands around the ember and lightly blew on it, watching as the ember grew to a small flame and spread across the grass. Noctis fed more grass to the flame and added the wood. Proud of his work, Noctis sat back and watched the flame climb and settle into a steady little fire.

“Hey, you’re actually pretty good at that,” Prompto said, settling down to sit on the other side of the fire.

Noctis snorted. “Don’t sound so surprised. I’m not completely helpless. I pay attention.”

Prompto raised an eyebrow, his lips twitching into a knowing smile.

“Okay, fine, I pay attention _sometimes_.”

“That sounds more like you.” Prompto sniggered.

Noctis rolled his eyes and reached for his blade that he tossed aside in favor of breathing life into the fire, and carelessly nicked his fingers on the blade when he grabbed the wrong end.

“Ow, fuck.” Noctis cursed, watching the small cut swell with blood and drip down his finger. “You got any more bandages on you, Prom? I nicked my –“Noctis’s mouth snapped shut as he regarded his friend from across the fire. Prompto seemed frozen, hardly daring to breathe as he stared at Noctis with something resembling panic. Noctis couldn’t stop staring as he watched Prompto’s eyes darken from blue to a dark, deep red. “Prompto?”

Prompto raised a hand to cover his mouth and nose as he scrambled to his feet to put some space between them. Prompto dug his free hand into his supply pocket and pulled out a bundle of gauze that they used to staunch blood blow, and threw it his way.

Noctis caught the bundle easily, frowning in concern as Prompto backed up as far away from him as the small cave allowed. With the light the fire provided in the small space, Noctis could easily see the way the blonde’s lean chest rose and fell rapidly with each breath.

“Dude, _please_ cover that.” Prompto’s voice came out strained and muffled from behind his hand, but Noctis heard the desperation in his voice clear as day.

“Shit, Prom, I’m sorry.” Noctis apologized, fumbling to unwind the gauze and press it against the cut to stop the bleeding. “I’m so fucking stupid.”

“It’s okay, accidents happen dude. Don’t beat yourself up over a little cut.” Prompto forced a laugh, but it came out more like a croak than anything else.

Noctis’s eyebrows furrowed. “On a scale from one to you’re completely screwed, how bad is it for you right now?”

Prompto closed his eyes. “Pretty fucking bad.”

“Shit, Prom,” Noctis said, feeling guilty over his thoughtlessness. “When’s the last time you fed?”

Noctis saw Prompto shrug. “Last week? I don’t know, man, but it was before we came to Tenebrae.”

“Bloody hell, Prompto,” Noctis exclaimed, his eyes wide with a mixture of shook and worry. “You never go a week without blood.”

“I know!” Prompto snapped, his sunny disposition and good humor apparently at its end as he watched Prompto start to pace.

It was the first time Noctis saw Prompto even close to losing his shit and seeing his friend so wound up made a part of him begin to feel uneasy. Not for his safety, Prompto would never lay a hand – or fang – on him, but he couldn’t leave this go unchecked. He’s seen what bloodlust could do to a vampire. Whether Prompto had control over it or not, it would be so easy for his instincts to take over and the last thing he wanted was his friend to go feral. Then Noctis would really be in a dangerous situation.

“You didn’t…feed? I mean back there on the airship?” Noctis asked, remembering all the bodies strewn about on the floor.

Prompto made a distressed sound, clearly disgusted with himself. “I should have, but I didn’t. I was too preoccupied with getting you out of there and making sure that you were okay, and because of that, I’m putting you at risk.”

Noctis checked on his cut, relieved to see that it had stopped bleeding. It was a shallow cut, no more than a cat scratch. Noctis threw the bloody gauze in the fire; removing the smell of blood from the cave and hoping that will calm Prompto down a bit.

“You’re not putting me at risk.” Noctis disagreed and rose to his feet. “Before I cut myself you seemed perfectly fine to be near me.”

“That’s not entirely true,” Prompto said quietly. “I just usually have better control, but it’s been a while since I’ve fed and it… hurts... to be near you right now.”

“I’m sorry.” Noctis apologized, feeling bad that his recklessness was causing his friend so much pain.

“It’s not your fault, buddy. Please stop apologizing.” Prompto said in agitation, running his hand through his hair anxiously, his eyes following Noctis’s advance wearily. “Aren’t you afraid that I’ll hurt you when I’m like this?”

Prompto’s eyes were a dark, ruby red. A clear sign of his hunger and Noctis could clearly see the twin points where his fangs peaked from between his lips.

“No,” Noctis replied instantly.

“Why the hell not?” Prompto hissed from between clenched teeth, his voice shrill in the quiet of the cave, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he clenched his hands into tight fists are his sides. “I’m a monster!”

“Don’t talk about yourself like that!” Noctis snapped. He knew Prompto had low self-esteem. He knew Prompto had issues with his body and his self-worth, but Noctis would be damned if he let Prompto get away with saying shit like that about himself in front of him. “You’re not a monster.”

Prompto laughed with self-deprecation. “I know you have eyes, Noct. You saw what I did to the soldiers on that ship. You saw what I’m capable of.”

Noctis took a step forward, feeling the overwhelming urge to comfort his friend but stopped when Prompto raised a hand and took a hasty step away from him. “You did that to protect me. I know the difference, Prom.”

“Yes, I did.” Prompto agreed, with a bitter laugh. “I didn’t have to use my claws. I could have pulled out my gun and killed them humanly, but I didn’t. I didn’t _want_ to.” Prompto’s red eyes bore into Noctis’s. “I saw what they did to you. I saw you lying there unconscious and hurt and I wanted to tear them to pieces, and I _did_!”

By the end of it, Prompto was screaming, his voice breaking into a sob, and this time Noctis didn’t stop himself from rushing forward. His chest ached and he felt his eyes tear up at the sight of tears running down Prompto’s cheeks.

“Don’t!” Prompto said hoarsely, backing away still despite wanting to accept Noctis’s comforting embrace. “Don’t come any closer. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Prompto, look at me,” Noctis begged. It hurt to see Prompto so broken up over what he’d done.

Prompto shook his head, his loud breathing and hitched sobs echoing in the cave. Noctis didn’t know how much more he could take seeing Prompto like this before his heart broke.

“You wouldn’t. You’d never hurt me, Prompto.” Noctis tried to reassure, trying to make his voice appear calm and soothing. When that didn’t work, he changed tactics. “Unless you want to hurt me?”

Prompto’s head whipped around to face him, his face pulled into an expression horror. “No! How could you think that? I would never! I would sooner throw myself off a cliff before I hurt you! I swear, Noct, I would never – oh.” Prompto exhaled roughly, a wet laugh escaping his lips. “I see what you did there.”

Noctis tried to conceal his amused smile and failed. “How many times have we been in battle and I’ve bled around you or you had to patch me up? How many times have we shared a bed? You’re ever at my side, Prom. Not once have you tried to bite me.”

Prompto looked touched but ultimately waved away his words. “That’s different. I had blood bags and I kept myself fed. I had control then. Noct…” Prompto’s shoulders slumped as he wiped the tears off his cheeks, and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. “I’m so fucking thirsty.”

“It’s okay, Prompto. It’s not your fault.” Noctis reassured, advancing slowly towards Prompto. Each step he took was slow and deliberate as if he was advancing towards a frightened animal instead of his best friend. “What happened back there…you may not have dealt with them the way you wanted, but what you did insured my safety. Prom, you saved my life! If you had pulled out your gun they would have got the jump on you. I don’t hold your nature against you, Prom. It doesn’t make you a monster just because you let your vampire side come out to save your best friend's life.”

Prompto finally looked at him, his eyes filling with tears for a whole new reason. His lips trembled when he spoke. “I scared you.”

“If you want me to be honest, then yeah, sure, you scared me. So what?” Noctis challenged. “You know what happened to my mother, Prompto. You know I still get nightmares about vampires. Do you know what I do every time I slip back into that mindset? I think of you.”

“W-What?” Prompto stuttered.

Noctis nodded. “You’re not the only one with issues, Prompto. Sometimes I can hardly close my eyes at night because every time I do, I see that vampire killing my mother, over and over again, and I’m there, helpless and too weak to stop it.”

Prompto made a wounded noise. “Noct…”

“And then I think of you,” Noctis whispered. “I never thought I’d be friends with a vampire after that night, but you came into my life; literally fell right at my feet, and you’re like a ray of sunshine, chasing away the darkness. I’m not afraid of you, Prom. I think I’ve stopped being afraid of vampires a long time ago. Not all monsters are capable of doing monstrous things. You taught me that. I don’t give a damn what you did back there because I know why you did it.”

Tears fell unbidden from Prompto’s eyes and he quickly closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Noctis and clinging to him like his life depended on it as he buried his face in Noctis’s neck and let himself cry, grateful beyond words.

Noctis encircled his friend in his arms, clinging to him just as tightly.

“You with me?” Noctis asked softly, repeating the words that he spoke that day they set out on their journey.

“Uh-huh.” Prompto sniffed, his arms tightening around him. “Ever at your side.”

Noctis smiled. They’ll be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my contribution to the vampire trope! I've been reading a lot of FFXV vampire stories, and jumped on the bandwagon and wrote my own. I am seriously contemplating replaying the game now to get more juicy material. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware, smut awaits you.

Noctis waited until he could feel the tremors running through Prompto’s body subside before he pulled away. Noctis considered Prompto for a moment. “I want to ask you something, but I don’t want you to take this the wrong way. Don’t freak out, okay?”

Prompto’s brows furrowed, but he nodded. “You can ask me anything, Noct. You know that. Hell, you practically recited poetry to me. Just stop flattering me; I can’t take the heat, man.” Prompto said, nudging his shoulder playfully.

Noctis laughed, but remained silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts and taking in the blue of Prompto’s eyes. It seemed their little heart-to-heart helped take his mind of the hunger. Noctis almost felt bad for having to ruin that.

“Do you want to drink from me?”

The way Prompto’s mouth fell open and his eyebrows rose into his hairline would have been comical in any other circumstance, but Noctis didn’t find the way Prompto’s fangs lengthened and the return of his red eyes even remotely funny.

“W-What?” Prompto sputtered, regarding Noctis with wide eyes.

“I’m offering. Do you want to drink from me?” Noctis repeated, putting on a false sense of bravado and bravely rolled up the sleeve of his jacket to reveal his bare arm. Noctis didn’t miss the way Prompto’s eyes tracked the movement and stared at the veins in his arm with barely concealed hunger. “It will help take the edge off, right? It should tide you over until we make it back to town and get you some blood bags.”

“Noct…” Prompto made a strangled sound. “I can’t.”

“Why not?” Noctis demanded. “You need blood and I’m offering.”

“Because I’m scared!” Prompto confessed, throwing his hands in the air.

“Of what? Me?” Noctis asked, confused.

Prompto shook his head. “Of me,” Prompto looked at Noctis with red, scared eyes. Noctis could feel Prompto’s hand tremble where he reached out to touch his arm, his thumb unconsciously caressing the vein at his wrist. “Of me hurting you, of not being able to control myself and stop. I know you just gave me shit about this, but Noct, I could never forgive myself if I hurt you.”

“You’ll be able to stop,” Noctis said confidently. “You have more control then any vampire I have ever met. We’ve been at this for over an hour and you’re still being stubborn.”

Prompto snorted. “I can’t take chances, not with you. By the six, Noct, you… you smell so good. You always have. I can’t drink from you.”

“I’m not helpless you know,” Noct argued, rolling his eyes. “I don’t think it will come to it, but if you can’t stop then I will make you stop. Prom, I wouldn’t have offered if I couldn’t handle it – handle you. You’re my best friend; let me do this for you.”

Prompto struggled with the need to feed and the need to protect Noctis from himself. “What if you’re not able to?”

Noctis scoffed. “I have the Armiger at my disposal if the need arises. I really don’t want to, but if I need to do it, I’m pretty sure the threat of a blade suddenly appearing would make you stop, Prompto.”

Prompto’s fingers tightened on Noctis’s arm. “That’s not what I meant. I meant… the venom in my fangs. You know what it does, Noct. It affects everyone differently, but… “A light blush rose to Prompto’s cheeks. “It could – it might make you feel good and you won’t want to stop me. Noct, I can’t. I can’t take the chance, no matter how much I want to.”

“Okay, so what if your freaky fangs or venom make it feel good? At least it won’t hurt, right?” Noctis ignored the heat rising to his own cheeks and the flutter in his stomach. “It’s not like it will make me lose my mind or anything. I’m serious, Prompto, stop trying to find excuses to get me to back out. Do you want my blood or not? I offered so drink my fucking blood and shut up.”

“Okay, okay, dude, jeez. It’s almost as if you _want_ to be bitten.” Prompto laughed, grunting at the punch to his arm at the remark. “I’m just kidding! But no, seriously, if you’re sure, then you might want to sit down for this.”

Noctis followed Prompto’s lead and sat down and settled with his back against the cave wall with Prompto seated in front of him on his knees, his hands digging into his thighs.

“The venom could make you sick instead.” Prompto blurted. “Just so you know. I’ve seen it happen.”

Noctis’s lips twitched in amusement, glad for the distraction from the nervous energy he could feel thrumming through his body. His stomach was in knots. No matter how calm and relaxed he tried to appear, he couldn’t stop thinking about Prompto’s fangs. There was no way that was not going to hurt like hell. Sure, he’s heard stories a vampire’s bite being “better than sex” but staring at Prompto’s fangs now, he was leaning more towards the feeling that it was going to make him sick.

“Noted,” Noctis said distractedly.

“Your hearts beating really fast, Noct,” Prompto said worriedly. “Are you sure you want to do this? I won’t be angry or anything if you’ve changed your mind. I would never force you.”

“No. It’s okay.” Noctis said, smiling nervously. “I guess I’m just a little nervous, that’s all.” Noctis eyed Prompto’s fangs again. “I just don’t understand how that’s not gonna hurt when they go into my arm. Never mind, it’s stupid, just do it.”

“It’s not stupid. Would it make you feel better if I walk you through it?” Prompto suggested. Noctis nodded wordlessly.

Prompto rubbed Noctis’s arm before pressing down on the vein on his wrist with his thumb. “I’m going to bite you here,” Prompto said quietly. “It might sting a little, but then it will go away really fast. The venom in my fangs will stop the pain and depending on your body’s reaction to it, it will either make you feel sick or make you feel really good.”

Noctis let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “Okay.”

“You sure?” Prompto asked, one last time.

“Yeah, Prom. I’m sure.” Noctis confirmed.

“You got the Armiger ready?” Prompto asked, “Just in case?”

Noctis could feel the slight tremble in Prompto’s hand where he held his arm steady, trying to remain in control and not bring Noctis’s wrist straight to his lips before he had Noctis’s answer. “Yeah, Prom. Go ahead.”

“Tell me to stop if I hurt you or if it makes you feel sick. I’ll be as gentle as I can but if it gets to be too much, stop me.” Prompto said seriously. “Promise me, Noct.”

“I promise.”

Prompto exhaled shakily before raising Noctis’s wrist to his lips. The cold touch of Prompto’s lips against the sensitive skin of his wrist made Noctis shiver before he gasped, his arm spasming in Prompto’s grip as Prompto slid his fangs into his skin.

At first, all Noctis could feel was pressure, and then a swift, stinging pain that ended just as quickly as it began. Noctis let out a confused whine as a weird sensation radiated from the bite. It wasn’t nausea and it wasn’t quite pleasure, but it did feel strangely good.

Prompto let out an obscene moan at the taste of his blood, and it sent a wave of heat through Noctis. His stomach clenched, and when Prompto sucked his blood into his mouth, the pull sent another wave of pleasure he could feel radiating up his arm and through his body that seemed directly connected to his dick. Noctis was mortified to feel he was getting hard in his jeans.

Oh fuck, this was bad, Noctis thought. Now he understood why some people said a vampire’s bite felt better than sex. It didn’t compare, not really, but it did feel good to a certain extent. But it wouldn’t make him shoot a load like some people said it did. It wasn’t overwhelming like Prompto was worried about; it just made his stomach flutter and his dick throb. It just made him want to really get his hand on his dick.

Noctis shifted uncomfortably. He could feel each pull of his blood as Prompto sucked his blood into his mouth. With each pull, Noctis could feel a pulse of warmth travel through his body, filling him with an uncomfortable desire he had no right feeling towards his best friend.

Not when he didn’t feel the same.

Noctis didn’t know what possessed him to tangle his fingers in Prompto’s hair, but a moment later he couldn’t help but feel glad that he did.

Prompto moaned in what seemed like encouragement and pressed his fangs harder into the skin of his wrist, and for a second, Noctis swore he saw fireworks flash behind his eyelids. That felt like sex, Noctis thought wildly. It was on the tip of his tongue to beg Prompto to do it again, but he remembered what Prompto said and kept his thoughts to himself, and kept his mouth shut. The last thing he needed was for Prompto to think he was losing focus and putting himself at risk.

He was completely focused, Noctis thought to himself. It just felt so damn good that he didn’t want it to stop. Noctis cursed himself. That’s exactly what Prompto had been afraid of. He knew Prompto had been feeding off him for no longer than a few minutes, but he was at the point where he was starting to feel a little too close to saying fuck it and rubbing one out right here, with Prompto feeding on his wrist - consequences be damned.

Noctis pulled himself together, ignoring the pleasure from the bite and the throbbing in his dick that made him want to forget all about stopping Prompto. Noctis tugged on Prompto’s hair to get his attention.

“Prompto, Stop. That’s enough.”

If Noctis sounded a little breathless, he hoped Prompto didn’t notice.

Prompto groaned in protest against his arm, but just like Noctis knew he would, Prompto retracted his fangs from his arm a moment later, licking at the bite mark to seal the small wounds closed.

Prompto’s head hung between his shoulders where he was hunched over his arm, taking in deep breaths before he raised his head to offer him a smile. “Thanks, Noct.”

“Sure, don’t mention it,” Noct muttered, relieved that Prompto seemed better, but inwardly freaking out. He was horrified to learn that the sensation didn’t stop with the removal of Prompto’s fangs. The pleasure he felt from the bite was considerably less without the fangs embedded in his arm, but Noctis could still feel pleasant tingles radiating up his arm and through his body. He just wanted to lie down and wait for it to pass before he did something really stupid.

“Does it hurt?” Prompto asked worriedly, watching Noctis stare blankly at his arm as he rubbed over the spot where his bite mark had been seconds before.

“No, it’s… fine.” Noctis said distractedly, rubbing his wrist with his hand, trying to get the phantom feeling of Prompto’s teeth to go away as he fidgeted.

“Noct.”

“What?” Noctis snapped, his voice sounding high even to his own ears.

Prompto stilled his hand and grasped his arm to keep him still. Noctis could feel his face heat as Prompto kept his arms restrained and stared intently at him. Noctis swallowed nervously under the intensity of Prompto’s stare. He knew Prompto could probably hear the way his heartbeat erratically in his chest. Hell, he could probably feel how feverish Noctis felt. He felt like he was burning up from how embarrassed he was.

He saw the exact moment Prompto knew what was going on with him. He saw Prompto’s face go pink and his Adam’s apple bob in his throat when he swallowed.

“It felt good then?” Prompto guessed.

Noctis looked away, unable to meet his friend’s eyes as he felt his ears burn. He knew his face was probably burning red with embarrassment.

“Yeah,” Noctis whispered, clearing his throat. “It uh… am I supposed to still feel it?”

Prompto’s hand touched his cheek and Noctis instinctively turned towards the touch, his fingers cool against his heated cheek. Prompto’s lips twitched into a bright smile. “Don’t be embarrassed, dude. It’s totally normal. It’s different for everybody, but it shouldn’t last long? I mean it was only your wrist, so the feeling should stop in a couple of minutes.”

Noctis’s eyebrows furrowed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Uh…” Prompto brows drew together, struggling to find the right words to explain. “I mean, if I had bitten you anywhere else the feeling would have been much stronger. The wrist isn’t as sensitive as other places…plus I didn’t want to take chances anywhere else, it’s easy to control the blood flow in your wrist, you know? It flows slower there.”

“Oh.” Noctis felt his stomach flutter at the admission. That was only a taste of what Prompto’s venom could do? Holy shit. “Did you uh, take enough?”

Prompto was silent for a moment, but Noctis saw the careful way Prompto avoided his eyes. “Would you have let me take more?”

“Do you need more?” Noctis asked instead of answering. He would have, he would have let Prompto drink from him for as long as he needed to. For as long as he had blood to give, not that Noctis would ever say such a foolish thing.

“I don’t need more, it should tide me over for now, but it doesn’t stop me from wanting more,” Prompto admitted with a nervous laugh. “You taste really good.”

Noctis stomach clenched with want and his dick throbbed at the admission, reminding him how uncomfortably tight his jeans were. It was kind of flattering to feel wanted, even if it was for his blood. Noctis licked his lips. “You can if you want.”

The look Prompto gave him would have sent him to his knees if he hadn’t already been sitting down. His blue eyes were alive with a heady mix of desire and lust, but beyond that Noctis could see such fondness and adoration, and something else that he didn’t want to name.

Something he couldn’t possibly hope to have.

A noise rose in his throat, and his lips parted to speak but before he could say anything, Prompto’s lips were on his.

Noctis gasped, and Prompto took advantage of his surprise to slip his tongue between his lips to tangle with his. Noctis moaned, his hand rising to cling to Prompto’s shoulder, trying to cling to rational thought, but it was hard with the way Prompto was kissing him.

When Prompto finally pulled away, Noctis opened his eyes to look at his best friend with wide eyes. Prompto looked nervous, searching Noctis’s eyes. Prompto looked pale against the light of the fire, pale and very scared, and a little… hopeful.

“This is probably the worst time ever but… I’m in love with you.” Prompto blurted, so nervous that he started to babble. “I wanted to tell you for a while. I was going to, I was, and then shit hit the fan, and the Imperials came and I saw them take you and I lost my shit. I saw red, fuck, Noct, I thought, I don’t know, I didn’t want to ruin things between us, but I thought I lost you, and then you said all those nice things to me, let me drink your _blood_ , and if I could just _tell_ you- “

Noctis surged forward and claimed Prompto’s lips in a desperate kiss; effectively stopping the splurge of word vomit Prompto anxiously spewed trying to explain himself. Noctis bit back a moan as Prompto cradled his face in his hands and kissed him back with just as much desperation.

Noctis pulled back just enough to speak. “I love you too, you moron.”

Prompto laughed a bright delighted sound and dove back in to press a series of kisses to Noctis’s lips before Noctis grabbed Prompto by the back of the neck and deepened the kiss.

Noctis was so intent on kissing Prompto and distracted by the pleasurable slide of their tongues that he gasped in surprise when his tongue suddenly brushed against the pointed tip of a fang and he tasted the first coppery hint of blood.

Prompto moaned into the kiss, and suddenly Prompto was pushing into Noctis’s space and straddling his lap. Noctis’s hands immediately fall to grip Prompto’s hips, gasping as Prompto accidentally ground down against him as he settled. Noctis head spun at the sensation.

Prompto’s fangs were so sharp that there was no pain from the small wound. Prompto tightened his hold on him, closing his teeth over his bottom lip until his fangs nicked him again. Noctis whimpered, and the sound and feel of Prompto moaning as he lapped up his blood and ground down on his lap made his head swim.

Prompto’s lips trailed kisses down his jaw and a low moan escaped Noctis’s lips when he realized Prompto’s mouth had moved to his neck.

“Prompto…”

Prompto pulled back, his chest rising and falling with each breath as he panted. His eyes found his, and Prompto grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, I got carried away, um, party foul?”

“It’s fine,” Noctis laughed breathlessly, brushing his fingers across his lower lip, making it tingle. Noctis let his hand drop when he saw Prompto watching him.

Prompto’s lips twitched into a teasing smile. “Do you have a biting kink, Noct?”

“No, shut up,” Noctis muttered, rolling his eyes. “It's new, that’s all.” 

Prompto hummed, his eyes sparkling mischievously. “But you like it?”

“Yeah,” Noctis sighed with exasperation. “It feels good, alright?”

Prompto grinned, his hands settling on Noctis’s chest. “Can I bite you again?”

“Wow, Prom, and here I thought I would have to convince you again.” Noctis joked, but let out a shaky breath when Prompto’s hand brushed aside his shirt to reveal his shoulder.

“Maybe I like seeing you get all hot and bothered.” Prompto teased, fingers caressing the skin where his neck met his shoulder. “Is here okay?”

“Yeah,” Noctis said, letting out a pleased sigh when Prompto kissed him.

“I should probably warn you,” Prompto murmured, trailing kisses down Noctis’s neck. Noctis could feel the hint of fangs press against his neck. “This is gonna get really intense.”

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” Noctis shrugged.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Prompto asked, pulling back to look down at Noctis. “I don’t want to make things awkward after if you’re uncomfortable. I’m not gonna lie, dude, but this is probably gonna make you cream your pants.”

Noctis raised an eyebrow despite the flush that wanted to work its way to his cheeks at Prompto’s crude words. “You’re that confident?”

“If you react anything like how you did when I bit your wrist, then, yeah,” Prompto smirked and ground down against the hardness he could feel against his ass and making Noctis gasp at the sudden friction. “I can feel how hard that made you, buddy.”

“Shut up.” Noctis groaned, “You said it was normal.”

“It is.” Prompto grinned, his fangs on full display. “I just like teasing you.”

“Well enough teasing and get on with it before I change my mind,” Noctis grumbled.

“Yeah, yeah.” Prompto laughed, leaning back down to capture Noctis’s lips in a kiss before moving to his jaw and pressing a light kiss there, his fangs lightly trailing a path down his neck and making Noctis’s breath catch. 

“You ready?” Prompto murmured in his ear, his breath making Noctis’s shiver.

“Yeah,” Noctis swallowed, “I’m ready.”

Prompto pressed a final kiss to his shoulder before opening his mouth and sliding his fangs into Noctis’s neck.

The feeling of his skin being pierced by Prompto’s fangs sent shock waves of adrenaline through his body and he jerked against Prompto with a loud gasp, his hands flying to grip Prompto’s arms to ground himself but the pain was quickly chased away with the feeling of pure euphoria. This time he didn’t care how embarrassed he should feel or what Prompto would think, he let his head tilt back and his eyes flutter closed. He couldn’t stop the moan leaving his throat even if the Six commanded him too.

Noctis opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling of the cave sightlessly, his lips parted as he moaned breathlessly. His breath coming fast and loud in the quiet as Prompto’s venom spread through his bloodstream like liquid fire, lightening up his nerve endings until his body felt like it was on fire. Pleasure curled in his gut, and Noctis became aware of how he was shamelessly rocking his hips against Prompto, grinding against him like some horny teenager, but he couldn’t make himself stop.

Noctis whined, his hands tightening on Prompto’s arms to ground him. Pleasure wound its way through his body, making him feel dizzy with the heady sensation, his dick throbbing painfully in his pants and suddenly he felt like he was a hair’s breath away from coming untouched.

Noctis’s chest heaved, blood was rushing in his ears and all he could feel was Prompto’s teeth buried in his neck, sending a wave of pleasure every time Prompto sucked his blood into his mouth, and Noctis felt so desperate he could cry.

“Gods,” Noctis whimpered, his hips rising to grind into Prompto’s in a desperate attempt to get off, and he clung to Prompto with a loud moan when Prompto grabbed his hips and encouraged him to grind against him. Noctis’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head when the movement caused Prompto’s teeth to press deep and hard into the skin of his neck.

“Prom,” Noctis whimpered desperately, his hand raising to bury his hand in Prompto’s soft hair as he arched into his fangs, moaning helplessly as they started up a rhythm, Prompto’s hips gyrating against his in a sensuous dance that made his stomach clench and his ball draw up tight against his body. Everything felt so overwhelmingly good he didn’t know how much more of this he could take, he felt like he was balanced on the knifes edge, one more push and he was done for. “I – “

Noctis didn’t know how to ask for what he wanted. Even in his hazy mind, he knew it would be weird to ask Prompto to bite him harder. The way his fangs would press down with every motion of their hips drove Noctis wild. He could feel the pleasure travel down his spine, build in his stomach, and throb in his dick.

He never wanted to come so badly in his _life_.

Prompto groaned against his neck, obviously mistaking Noctis’s cutoff pleas for wanting him to stop, and started to pull away.

“No, no, no, don’t,” Noctis begged, his hand clenching in Prompto’s hair and fisting in Prompto’s shirt as he arched against his mouth, desperate to have those fangs in him again. “Please don’t stop.”

“Six above,” Prompto to cursed, panting as he trailed his hand up Noctis’s sides as he pulled back enough to look down at him. “Fuck, Noct.”

Noctis was writhing beneath him, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he panted, his pupils blown wide. “Prom…”

Prompto swallowed hard, his hands trailing down Noctis’s chest to palm at the hardness between his legs. Noctis’s hips rose off the ground with a whine.

“Holy shit,” Prompto breathed, his hands fumbling with getting Noctis’s belt undone. “Will you let me help you?”

“Please,” Noctis gasped, eyes glazed and unfocused, lips swollen from his teeth, his hair disheveled and face slack with pleasure. He was the perfect image of debauchery. “Anything, just touch me, _please_.”

Prompto laughed breathlessly. “Gods, I didn’t know you could get like this. Holy shit, C‘mere.”

Prompto manhandled Noctis onto his lap, his knees straddling either side of his hips as he undid Noctis’s belt and jeans to reach inside and pull out his cock.

Noctis gasped wetly, curling against Prompto’s chest as the palm of Prompto’s hand massaged the swollen head of his cock before curling his fingers around his length. Noctis buried his face in Prompto’s neck and sobbed as Prompto tightened his hold and started to stroke him properly, his hand pumping him in long, deep strokes, his thumb brushing over the sensitive head of his cock to spread the wetness there, the glide of his hand almost insanely good.

“Fuck, you’re wet.” Prompto breathed in awe, making Noctis whine and his hips jerk. Noctis fisted his hands in Prompto’s shirt as he looked down at himself, his cock disappearing in Prompto tight fist as he stroked him from root to tip, squeezing just right and twisting his wrist on every upstroke to make him pant and moan. It felt so good his body started to shake.

“Prom – Gods!” Noctis keened, the feeling in his stomach building to the point where he thought he was gonna burst. His dick jumped and throbbed in Prompto’s grip, precum dribbling over onto Prompto’s knuckles. “Y-You’re gonna make me come.”

“Yes,” Prompto whines, his hand picking up the pace as he held Noctis tight against him, rocking his hips against Noctis’s ass. “Come on. Come for me, Noct.”

Prompto thumb pressed against a spot just below the head of his dick and Noctis’s mouth went slack, his body tensing and his toes curling as he cried out, his orgasm tearing through him.

Noctis panted, his forehead resting against Prompto’s collarbone, his hand reaching down to hold onto Prompto’s wrist as he worked him through it, come spurting from his dick and coating Prompto’s knuckles and ruining his shirt.

“Ah,” Noctis moaned, his body trembling as Prompto wrung the last of his orgasm from him, his knees bracketing Prompto’s side as his body went slack, his body practically vibrating from the oversensitivity. “It’s good,” Noctis slurred, stilling Prompto’s hand as he closed his eyes. His body felt wrung out and tired as he came down from the high. His neck still tingles from the bite, the warmth running through his body, and the heat low in his belly wasn’t helping him calm down in the slightest.

Noctis felt a kiss pressed to the side of his neck, and Noctis melted against Prompto with a moan.

“Don’t,” Noctis wheezed his voice hoarse. “I’m sensitive.”

“Sorry,” Prompto murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of his head instead. “Are you okay?”

Noctis nodded, his body still trembling from the aftershocks. He felt drunk. “Mmm… feel good.”

Noctis felt Prompto smile against his temple.

“Yeah, buddy, I know.” Prompto’s clean hand smoothed down his back soothingly. “Are you feeling okay, though? Not dizzy or lightheaded? I’m pretty sure I got carried away and drank a bit too much from you.”

“Mmm, no,” Noctis sighed, settling more against Prompto, uncaring of the mess between their bodies. “Feel hot and my skin tingles but it feels good.”

“Yeah?” Prompto asked, and Noctis could hear the grin in his voice. The asshole. “I did warn you it would feel more intense. I can’t believe you let me jerk you off, dude. I didn’t think I could have you like this.”

Noctis hummed, his hands trailing curiously over Prompto’s body. Noctis can feel Prompto’s erection digging into his ass through his jeans. Noctis experimentally rolls his hips against him and Prompto inhales sharply though his nose.

They’re so close; Noctis only has to tilt his head up to kiss Prompto. Noctis can feel the groan that vibrates from deep within Prompto’s chest, his tongue slipping past Prompto’s parted lips to tangle with his, the faint taste of blood on Prompto’s tongue a vivid reminder that it was _his_ blood running through Prompto’s veins. He should have been more grossed out but he couldn’t find it in himself to be.

“I want you,” Noctis confessed in between kisses.

Prompto groaned. “That just the venom talking,”

Noctis bit back a moan when Prompto’s hand slid from his cheek to rest against the spot where he had bitten him, the area feeling charged and hypersensitive. “If it’s still sensitive, the venom’s not done working through your body yet.”

Noctis shook his head in denial. “It’s not your freaky venom,” Noctis argued, feeling his body grow feverish from his touch, the residual pleasure from the bite making his stomach clench with what Noctis was beginning to associate with aching arousal. He was still hard despite everything. “Okay, maybe a little but I want to make you feel good too.”

“You don’t have too.” Prompto stressed, his fingers brushing aside Noctis’s sweaty hair from his forehead, “I’m fine, I’m just happy to have you like this.”

“You sap.” Noctis smiled, nuzzling his face into the crook of Prompto’s neck. Noctis counted to ten in his head, willing his heartbeat and breathing to calm. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, buddy.” Prompto readily replied, his hand carding through Noctis’s hair where he was relaxed against him.

“If I asked you to fuck me, would you?”

Prompto made a strangled sound, his hand tightening in Noctis’s hair.

“Fuck, Noct, you can’t just say shit like that.” Prompto rasped.

Noctis rocked against the hardness he could feel tenting Prompto’s jeans. “I promise I won’t regret it after if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“That’s nice to know, but, uh...” Prompto avoided his eyes, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. “I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“You’re not.” Noctis breathed, resting his forehead against Prompto’s. “I swear you’re not. I want this.”

Prompto hesitated, looking conflicted. “Noct…I can’t.”

Noctis groaned, pulling away to thump his head against Prompto’s shoulder as he slumped.

“It’s not that I don’t want to!” Prompto rushed to reassure, his arms enfolding Noctis and hugging him to his chest. “But you can’t properly consent right now, Noct. You’re high off the venom. That’s technically-” Prompto’s throat closed around the word rape, unable to complete that sentence. The thought alone made him want to vomit. “I’m not doing it, buddy.”

Noctis groaned. “But it hurts.”

Noctis felt Prompto stiffen against him, his voice anxious when he asked, “What hurts?”

Noctis almost said “my dick” but that didn’t accurately sum up his problem.

“I don’t know.” Noctis groaned in frustration. “I feel hot. It still feels… good, I guess, but it hurts too. Like I – like it hurts when you’re not touching me. I just came and my dick is hard again.” Noctis made a bewildered noise. “Is that normal? Because all I can think about is your dick up my ass. Sorry.”

“By the Six,” Prompto swore, his eyes dark as he wrapped his fingers around Noctis again, making him gasp. “You’re so responsive.”

“Please,” Noctis whispered, closing his eyes as he tried to stop his hips from fucking up into Prompto’s fist. “Don’t make me beg.”

Prompto tightened his fist around him, making Noctis moan into his shoulder. “Tell me you want this,” Prompto said quietly. “If you can look me in the eyes and tell me it’s not just the venom, then I’ll fuck you.”

Noctis inhaled sharply, Prompto’s words going straight to his dick. Noctis pulled back enough to face Prompto. Prompto raised an eyebrow expectantly, his hand stroking his cock in firm, even strokes that made Noctis want to curl back against Prompto’s chest and moan.

Noctis’s breath hitched and he closed his eyes against the sensation. “I – I want you.” Noctis gasped, his voice trembling and his bottom lip quivering as he pressed his hands flat against Prompto’s chest to steady himself, feeling embarrassingly close to crying. “Please. I don’t care. I just want you. I always have. Prom, you have no idea. It hurts. It fucking hurts.”

Prompto stopped, his hands rubbing soothing circles into the skin of Noctis’s hips. “Shh… I’m sorry.” Prompto consoled his voice heavy with guilt. “Shit, Noct, I should never have bitten you there. You’re way too sensitive to vampire venom.”

“No,” Noctis groaned, a ball of frustration knotting in his chest. Stupid. He was so stupid! “Don’t. Don’t apologize, I’m sorry. I don’t mean to pressure you.”

“Noct,” Prompto sighed, tugging him down for a kiss. “I do want you. Fuck, if you knew how much I wanted you, you’d run from me in terror.”

“I would never run from you,” Noctis said, extracting himself from Prompto’s arms. “I love you too much to leave you behind.”

It was silent for several heartbeats.

“Fuck it,” Prompto breathed, his hands moving to grasp under Noctis’s thighs to lift him and rearrange him onto his back, being careful to make sure Noctis didn’t smack his head on the ground on the way down. Noctis stared up at him with wide eyes, more than a little turned on at the show of strength from the blonde, his mouth hanging open as Prompto crawled over his body, his eyes shining in the dark as he loomed above him. “I’ll give you what you want, just don’t hate me after, alright?”

“Gods, _yes_ ,” Noctis hissed, his brain getting with the program as he scrambled to help Prompto remove his clothing. Noctis shivered when his shirt was pulled over his head, the cold air caressing his overheated body, his nipples hardening.

Prompto’s lips latched onto a pert nipple as he dragged Noctis’s jeans down his legs and trailed his hands up his thighs almost reverently. Noctis gasped as if electrocuted, his legs automatically parting to allow Prompto to slot himself between his legs.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Noctis whined, pushing Prompto’s vest down his arms and flinging it to the side, uncaring where it landed as his hands eagerly ran up Prompto’s back and pulling his tank up and over his head.

Prompto leaned back unto his heals, and much like his vest, he flung it unceremoniously somewhere over his shoulder. Prompto laughed breathlessly, working on getting his too-tight jeans off.

“Fuck, Prompto,” Noctis panted, his eyes wide as Prompto was finally undressed. He took in his naked body kneeled between his parted thighs, his eyes roving over the freckles that dotted his chest like constellations. He wanted to map them out with his _tongue_. Noctis’s eyes dropped lower, his throat going dry at the sight of Prompto’s cock, hard and curving ever so slightly up towards his bellybutton. He wasn’t overly large, but what Prompto’s lacked in size, he made up for in girth. Noctis’s stomach clenched with heat. He wanted that inside him like, _yesterday_.

“I don’t,” Prompto stuttered, leaning down so their chests touched, his cock sliding against Noctis’s and making them both groan. “I don’t have any lube.”

Noctis tried to focus but it was really hard with the way Prompto’s naked body was pressed against his own. Noctis licked his lips. “Give me your hand.”

Prompto gave him his hand wordlessly, and Noctis quickly sucked two fingers into his mouth before Prompto could ask any questions.

Prompto’s mouth fell open, his pupils blown, his eyes taking on a hint of red at the edges, and Noctis must like danger because he moaned around the fingers in his mouth like it was the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

“Shit,” Prompto hissed, pressing down lightly against Noctis’s tongue and making Noctis groan as he sucked and swirled his tongue around his fingers, coating them with spit.

“Another,” Prompto croaked, tapping a third finger against Noctis’s lips.

Noctis readily opened his mouth, sucking his finger in with a filthy sound that made Prompto rut against Noctis’s thigh. “Astral’s, Noct, your _mouth_.”

Noctis pulled away with a pop, a string of saliva connecting his fingers to his mouth. Prompto stared, groaning as he leaned forward to kiss Noctis senseless.

Prompto didn’t waste any more time and slid his hand down between Noctis’s legs, his finger cautiously rubbing small circles against his opening with the barest hint of pressure.

Noctis groaned at the touch, his legs widening to give Prompto more room to work with.

Prompto’s finger circled his puckered hole before slowly dipping inside, testing the resistance before sliding all the way to the first knuckle before retreating. Prompto did this a few times until he felt Noctis relax against the intrusion enough for him to slide into the second knuckle, groaning breathlessly against the tightness around his finger.

Noctis’s breath hitched and Prompto quickly flicked his eyes up to his face to check if he was alright.

“Is this okay?” Prompto asked anxiously.

“Fine,” Noctis said tightly, laying back and covering his eyes with his forearm. “Keep going.”

Prompto bit his lip, but did as he was told, his finger pulling out and thrusting back in slowly, marveling at how Noctis’s body clenched and fluttered around his finger. Prompto slowly worked Noctis open, his finger thrusting in and out of his body to loosen him up.

“Talk to me, buddy.” Prompto murmured his finger pumping in and out of Noctis’s body, watching Noctis’s chest rise and fall with each breath. “Is this good?”

“Yeah, feels good,” Noctis promised, his voice low and breathy as he canted his hips. “You can add another.”

Prompto breathed a sigh of relief and withdrew to push another finger alongside the first.

Noctis’s back arched, his hands scrabbling for purchase against the dirt as his breath punched out of him in a moan. Prompto was gentle as he waited for Noctis to adjust before he started slowly thrusting his fingers.

Prompto watched Noctis’s face carefully, cataloging every facial expression and minute twitch and tensing of his body as he scissors his fingers, working Noctis open and stretching his walls to accommodate something much larger.

Noctis’s brow was pinched into an expression of discomfort but it quickly relaxed as Prompto wrapped a hand around his length and started stroking, hoping to distract him.

“Prom,” Noctis moaned, his hips rolling into the motion of Prompto’s hand.

“I gotcha, Noct,” Prompto said, his fingers sinking into his tight heat and curling, searching for that special spot he knew would drive Noctis wild. Prompto knew he found it when Noctis’s back arched and he pushed his hips down against his fingers, a surprised shout leaving his lips.

“Shit, what the fuck,” Noctis whined, his hips stuttering as he rocked into Prompto’s hand, chasing the feeling. “What the fuck was that?”

“That was your prostate,” Prompto purred, thrusting and curling his fingers to press up against that spot again. “Feels amazing, right?”

Noctis moaned loudly, his voice high and overwhelmed, not knowing whether to buck up into Prompto’s tight fist or fuck himself back onto those clever fingers.

“Oh my god,” Noctis moaned, clenching his eyes shut as the pressure against his prostate made his body tremble. “Oh _fuck_ , don’t stop.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Prompto groaned, ridiculously turned on as he watched Noctis writhe and grind on his fingers. “Are you ready for another?”

“Yeah, yeah, give it to me.” Prompto groaned and pulled his fingers away, laughing softly when Noctis whined at the loss, and gathered the precum leaking from Noctis’s cock to make sure his fingers were still slick enough before pushing all three fingers into Noctis in one fluid motion.

Noctis took his fingers easily, it stung a bit from the stretch but as soon as Prompto twisted and moved his fingers it started feeling good again.

“Okay, I’m ready.” Noctis panted after what felt like hours of Prompto stretching him and teasing him with fleeting presses against his prostate. “C’mon, fuck me already.”

Prompto groaned, like Noctis’s words physically pained him.

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Prompto said, spreading the moisture from the tip of his cock to lube his dick up the best his could. Prompto shuffled forward on his knees as he ran a hand down Noctis’s smooth thigh and placed a leg over his shoulder as grasps Noctis’s hips and lined himself up.

The head of his cock nudged against Noctis’s entrance before slowly easing inside. Prompto gently pressed inside, inch by inch, stopping as soon as he felt a bit of resistance, pulling out each time and sliding back in with a gentle roll of his hips.

“Fuck, Noct.” Prompto inhaled deeply, straining to remain still as he waited for Noctis to adjust to the size of him, his snug heat clenching and fluttering around him. Prompto was sure there would be little fingernail crescent bruises where he was holding Noctis tomorrow. “You’re so fucking tight.”

Oh, sweet Ramuh.

Noctis’s breath hitches when Prompto’s finally seated inside him, his pelvis flush against the flesh of his arse. He wiggles slightly, enjoying the feeling of being so full. Noctis shifts, scooting closer to Prompto and rising his leg a little higher, gasping sharply when Prompto sinks in a little deeper.

“I – _oh fuck_ – haven’t done this in a while.” Noctis panted, staring up at Prompto through half-lidded eyes. He had missed the feeling of the fullness and the stretch of being fucked. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had bottomed for someone. Being a Prince made it hard to get laid; he couldn’t just pick up anyone. The media would have a field day with that if the news got out.

“Me neither,” Prompto said shakily, “I’m not gonna last long.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Noctis moaned, pushing back against Prompto. “I won’t either, shit, move, Prom. _Please.”_

Prompto nods, swallowing thickly as he slowly pulls out and slides back in with a roll of his hips.

 _Fuck it felt good like this,_ Noctis thought in a daze, his body arching up against Prompto. Noctis whimpers at the slow gentle glide of Prompto’s cock in him.

Prompto let out a long groan, his hands pulling at Noctis’s hips on every thrust, driving into him with a sharp thrust that has Noctis gasping sharply at the change of angle, allowing Prompto’s cock to sink deeper and brush against that spot inside him that has him crying out, his nerves lighting up with the sharp jolt of pleasure.

Prompto moaned low in his throat, leaning down and claiming Noctis’s lips in a hard kiss, purposively nipping Noctis’s bottom lip until the sharp flavor of his blood exploded across his senses. Noctis shudders with a whine, arching his back as he rolls his hips into Prompto’s next thrust, grinding against him.

Noctis’s head falls back, moaning and whimpering as Prompto trailed kisses down his neck, overwhelmed with the sudden urge to bite the raven again, but refraining. Noctis was writhing beneath him and from the way Noctis was moaning sharply with each thrust, he was nailing his prostate.

Prompto’s scraped his fangs along Noctis’s neck, teasing Noctis with the thought of being bitten again. The way Noctis keened and buried a hand in his hair told Prompto that he was more than on board with the idea but Prompto wasn’t so out of it to know what a bad idea that would be.

“Please,” Noctis begged, crying out and trembling against him. “I- I’m so close…”

Prompto wormed a hand down between their bodies to grasp ahold of Noctis’s length, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

“Me too,” Prompto moaned breathily, thrusting hard.

Noctis sobbed, jerking in Prompto’s hold as his orgasm hits him hard, his cock spurting between their bodies, his hole tightening around Prompto who groans loudly at the sensation of Noctis clenching down around him like a vice and comes with a shout.

“Prompto,” Noctis whimpers, trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm as he gathered Prompto’s body close, his leg falling off his shoulder as Prompto slumped over him, panting into his chest.

“Holy shit,” Prompto wheezed, “I think I came so hard my brain turned to mush.”

“Tell me about it,” Noctis sniggered, his hand carding through Prompto’s damp hair. “I can’t feel my legs.”

Prompto rose himself onto his elbows, and kisses Noctis lazily, swiping his tongue over the fresh cuts his fangs had made to heal them. “I love you,”

Noctis’s eyes softened, “I love you too.”

And if they spent the whole night and the early morning hours showing how much they loved each other with kisses and soft touches, well, they guys could wait a bit longer for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who have read this! I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Kudos and comments are loved! I enjoy hearing what you all think! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the vampire trope! I've been reading a lot of FFXV vampire stories, and jumped on the bandwagon and wrote my own. I am seriously contemplating replaying the game now to get more juicy material. Let me know what you think!


End file.
